Another Woman
by I am The Lev
Summary: Marian was not his first love, but he wasn't about to tell the gang about it.


Robin loved Marian. No one doubted that. What they did doubt was that Marian was the only woman who'd ever been in his life.

"I don't know why that's so hard to believe," he muttered, though he was aware of his reputation with women.

"It's just that you… and girls…" Will was hesitant to say it outright, so he faded back into silence, returning to his carving. Djaq stifled a laugh from her medical area, neatly organizing various herbs.

"Not being funny, but you're a right charmer," Morgan commented flatly, sharing none of the carpenter's hesitation. Even so, she was quick to defend her leader. "But if Robin doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to." Morgan was rarely regarded as an authority figure, but her tone edged on the bossy, maternal sort of voice that she sometimes used when arguing with someone.

"Thank you," Robin mouthed, eliciting a wink from the blacksmith. From the kitchen, Much gave Robin a knowing look and an almost cocky smile. Robin sighed in relief as Much returned to his cooking.

The truth was that they were right when they guessed there was another woman, but there were several reasons that Robin didn't like to talk about her. The most obvious was that it was in the past; he was happily engaged to Marian, and he couldn't see himself with anyone else in the world. The other reason was that it was slightly embarrassing. Not unpleasant, he smiled to himself, but embarrassing. And not just for him.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

_He was barely ten years old, and he'd never felt more nervous in his whole life. Much was busy helping in the main house. Robin would've preferred to have his best friend by his side, but he supposed that this was something that he'd have to do alone. He took a deep breath, clutching the flower that he'd picked._

_He nearly lost his nerve when she'd stepped out of the house. Still, he maintained an air of confidence that he'd picked up from his father. Much often told him that it came across as more of an arrogant swagger, but Robin was pretty sure that it'd balance out with practice._

_The sun highlighted her beautiful, chestnut hair and illuminated her green eyes. Robin had never told a woman that she was beautiful before, and he wasn't sure how to go about it. Instead, he decided to stick to what he knew._

_"This is for you," he announced, holding out the flower. She smiled gratefully as she accepted his gift._

_"Thank you. It's lovely."_

_"I think you're lovely." To his dismay, the words just tumbled out of his mouth._

_"Master Robin, I'm afraid I am too old for you," she stooped slightly so that they were eye level. "Besides, I don't think my husband would be happy." Robin nodded, knowing that she was right._

_"Mother?" a small voice called. She turned to face her son, much younger than Robin. He stared curiously at the newcomer, walking over to his mother and gripping on her skirt._

_"Give me a minute, Will," she instructed, watching with motherly adoration as the little boy went back inside, occasionally glancing over his shoulder. Robin smiled and waved at the boy._

_"Robin," his attention immediately returned to her. "Thank you again for your kind gift." With that, she gave him a quick hug and went back inside._

_"Robin!" Much called as he came around the corner, his face smudged with dirt from a long day of cleaning. "Was that Jane Scarlet you were talking to?" Robin nodded but said nothing._

_"What's with that goofy grin?" Much asked, prodding his friend in the shoulder. Robin said nothing, instead choosing to turn and walk back towards his house. Much hesitated for a moment before following, jogging slightly to catch up. On the way, they ran into Dan Scarlet._

_"Master Robin!" he said brightly. "How are you today?"_

_"Fine," he replied, "I've just seen your good, strong wife." He didn't think it prudent to add 'beautiful' to the list._

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

This idea randomly came to me while I re-watched series one. Something about the way that Robin says, "your good, strong wife" while referring to Will's mom just made me giggle.

Then, my speculative, pseudo-detective side went nuts. ("Robin of Locksley, I put it to you that you did, when you were a wee lad, have a uber-crush on one Jane Scarlet.")

I imagine that if Will ever found out that Robin had a crush on his mother, he'd freak out. Not in the scary, "Angel of Death" way, but in that "I'm vaguely disturbed by this piece of information" sort of way.

As a side note, you may be pleased to know that I'm nearly finished with the last chapter of "The Grand Illusion," and I already have three and a half chapters of my next story finished! I want to apologize for being such a ghost lately, but things haven't gone as I've planned.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review!


End file.
